I Love You
by Nini no Sekai
Summary: Hanya perlu keluar pagar kemudian belok kanan 5 langkah, dan tadaa... rumah Sehun di depan mata. Ketuk pintu, lalu saat pintu terbuka tinggal katakan I Love You. Beres./ Ya? Jongin?/ It's HunKai - SeKai. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

I Love You

-HunKai For You-

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Others.

Disclaim: Yang pasti cast bukan milik saya, plot asli dari pemikiran saya.

Inspired by Yoon Mi Rae – I Love You

-DLDR-

And

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

"Jong, kau tidak tidur lagi?" tanya Sehun memandang wajah sahabat dari kecilnya yang sedikit berantakan. Mata pandanya bahkan sudah menyaingin Zitao, teman meeka yang memang dari lahir sudah bermata panda.

"Tidur... setengah jam," balas Jongin dengan lesu.

"Kau ini, sudah kubilang jika kau memiliki masalah maka berbagilah denganku. Kita ini bersahabat sudah sangat lama, bahkan hampir seumur hidup kita. Jadi jangan sungkan membagi bebanmu," ucap Sehun. Ia jadi gregetan ingin mengetahui ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini. Sudah beberapa hari Jongin terlihat tidak normal. Jarang tidur, wajah kusut, penampilan berantakan. Bukan Jongin sekali.

"Iya, cerewet. Sudah, ayo berangkat sebelum kelas pertama dimulai," Jongin berjalan melewati Sehun dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun tanpa permisi. Sudah biasa. "Ayo, kau ingin terlambat?" teriak Jongin dari dalam mobil.

"Masih 40 menit," ucap Sehun tapi Jongin seolah tak mendengar. Sehun menggeleng-geleng pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia melirik Jongin di sampingnya, matanya terpejam tapi kernyitan-kernyitan di dahinya seperti saat Jongin sedang merajuk menandakan bahwa Jongin memang tidak bisa tidur.

"Jong_"

"Jalankan saja mobilnya," potong Jongin sebelum Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sehun mendengus pelan dan menuruti perkataan sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata-kata lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus, Sehun terus melirik-lirik Jongin. Sahabatnya itu terus bergerak tidak nyaman dan sesekali mengumpat dengan suara kecil sehingga Sehun hanya mendengar sedikit umpatannya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Sehun, memberitahu Jongin bahwa mereka sudah sampai di kampus.

"Hm," gumam Jongin.

Sehun mendesah malas, lalu keluar lebih dulu dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin. "Ayo."

 **DUK**

"Hmff," Sehun menahan tawa geli saat Jongin mengaduh sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja terbentur dengan atap mobil.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" bentak Jongin. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan dan Sehun malah mentertawainya.

"Tak ada. Sudah, ayo keluar. Lain kali hati-hati," Sehun dengan gentlenya menarik tangan Jongin keluar dari mobilnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Banyak tatapan kagum para penggemar Sehun yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka. Sehun itu populer, ngomong-ngomong. Banyak wanita dan pria manis yang tergila-gila dengan ketampanan Sehun, termasuk Jongin. Iya, Jongin.

"Nanti malam kau harus tidur! Jika besok pagi aku masih mendapatimu dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku akan memaksamu bercerita tentang masalahmu," ucap Sehun sambil sesekali melempar wink yang membuat para penggemarnya menjerit heboh.

"Jika aku tidak mau bercerita?"

"Kubuang monggumu."

"Yak!" protes Jongin, tak terima anjing lucunya akan dibuang Sehun.

Sehun melirik Jongin dan melempar smirk-tampan-nya kemudian mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Jongin tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

'Kau pikir ini semua karena siapa, bodoh? Karena kau. Karena kau tidak peka. Kau yang membuatku gila. Kau yang membuatku frustasi, Oh Sehun sialan,' dumel Jongin dalam hatinya sambil menatap tajam punggung Sehun yang berjalan di depannya.

"Wow. Wajahmu semakin kusut saja Jong," ucap Baekhyun saat Jongin memasuki kelas.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun memelas dan berjalan semakin lunglai menuju bangkunya di samping Sehun. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menempatkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala, berpura-pura tidur padahal sedang melirik-lirik Sehun yang kini bermain dengan para penggemarnya. Bila biasanya Flower Boy akan bersikap dingin yang menambah daya tariknya di depan para penggemar, maka Sehun sebaliknya. Dia itu playboy. Ketika ada seorang yang menggodanya, maka Sehun akan balik menggoda dengan smirk setan yang sialnya sangat tampan itu.

Jongin kembali merutuki Sehun di dalam hatinya. Lihat, sekarang Oh bungsu itu sedang memangku gadis cantik dari gedung sebelah. Shit, untuk apa perempuan dari fakultas lain datang ke kelas ini. Oh, tentu saja untuk menggoda Sehun, dasar bitch. Jongin mendengus sebal karenanya, rasanya ia ingin menangis melihat pria yang disukainya malah bermain dengan orang lain tepat di depan matanya. Lebih sialnya lagi kenapa ia dan Sehun harus bersahabat. Bukannya ia membenci persahabatan ini hanya saja jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin bila mereka bukan sahabat, maka Jongin juga dapat menggoda Sehun tanpa takut akan penolakan lelaki pale itu yang akan merusak kata sahabat di antara mereka. Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan itu. Sialan, Kim Jongin, kau bukan bitch seperti mereka. Jadi, berhentilah berfikiran untuk menggoda Sehun. Batinnya serasa tersiksa memikirkan ini itu tentang Sehun.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu resikonya bila dia menolakku, Baek. Aku tak ingin dia menjauh dariku. 16 tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, aku sudah terbiasa selama 16 tahun ditemani Sehun," ucap Jongin dengan handphone yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

" _Bila kau terus memikirkan resiko yang satu itu, maka jangan berani-berani menyukai Sehun. Kau belum mencoba, Jong."_

"Baek...," rengek Jongin.

" _Coba dulu."_

"Kalau dia menolakku?"

" _Ya kan belum dicoba."_

"Tapi..."

" _Jongin, ayo bayangkan. Ketika Sehun menolakmu dan menjauh darimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan."_

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa lama membuat Baekhyun memanggil namanya beberapa kali. "Me...minta maaf, mungkin memohon agar dia kembali seperti sebelumnya," jawab Jongin ragu.

" _Nah, sekarang bayangkan ketika kau terus memendam perasaanmu, melihat Sehun terus bermain seperti tadi_"_

Jongin mulai membayangkan Sehun yang bermain dengan wanita dan pria-pria manis di pangkuannya, kemudian memberikan smirk menyebalkan kepadanya. Jongin menggeleng keras.

" __lalu kau yang terus-terusan tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan Sehun_"_

Jongin kembali membayangkan dirinya yang sendirian di kamarnya, memandangi foto Sehun di handphonenya. lalu ketika ia mengecek aku SNS Sehun dan melihat postan Sehun dengan para mainannya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongin kembali menggeleng keras.

" __lalu penampilanmu yang semakin berantakkan, kesehatanmu mulai menurun, lalu kau sakit, orangtuamu sangat khawatir, kemudian kau dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, harus dirawat inap, kau semakin kritis, Ibumu menangis, kau koma, lalu mati."_

"BAEKHYUUUUUNNN... AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI HANYA KARENA PATAH HATI~" teriak Jongin, tak peduli orangtuanya yang mungkin mendengarnya seperti orang gila. Jongin mendengar Baekhyun mendengus di seberang telepon sana. "Bayanganmu terlalu berlebihan, Baek."

" _Menurutmu mana yang lebih buruk?" tanya Baekhyun._

"Tentu saja aku yang memendam perasaanku," jawab Jongin sebal. Tentu saja, mana yang lebih buruk daripada mati karena hal seperti itu.

" _Nah, kalau begitu cepat kau ungkapkan perasaanmu," titah Baekhyun._

"Tapi aku tak berani, Baek."

" _Please, Jongin. Jangan bersikap seperti gadis perawan. Oh iya, kau 'kan uke, wajar saja," Baekhyun mencibir dengan sangat jelas, membuat Jongin gregetan ingin menjambak rambut permen kapas si Byun itu._

"Aku tetap laki-laki, Byun."

" _Kalau kau laki-laki ya buktikan. Bukan karena kau seorang uke maka kau hanya menunggu sang seme menjemputmu, kau juga harus berani menjadi yang memulai. Wanita saja banyak yang berani, masa kau kalah dengan mereka."_

Sepertinya provokasi Baekhyun mulai bekerja. Jongin terlihat merenung. Benar juga, wanita saja banyak yang berani, masa aku tidak. Kemana harga diriku sebagai pria.

"Hahh... baiklah, akan kucoba."

" _Hari ini?"_

"Tidak, Baek. Ini sudah malam."

" _Baru jam 8. Hanya perlu keluar pagar dan belok kanan 5 langkah, dan tada... rumah Sehun di depan mata. Ketuk pintu, lalu saat pintu terbuka tinggal katakan I Love You. Beres."_

"Wow... simpel sekali, Baek. Saranmu, bagus sekali," cibir Jongin. Mulutnya monyong-monyong merutuki Baekhyun.

" _Tentu. Aku menunggu kabar baik darimu, Jong. Selamat malam."_

Dan sambunganpun terputus dengan Jongin yang mulai memasang wajah merana.

"Hahhh... bagaimana ini," gumam Jongin sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Menoleh ke sana ke mari, dan pandangannya jatuh pada kemejanya yang menggantung di pintu. Cepat-cepat Jongin menghampiri kemeja itu.

"Okay! Kuharap kau menunjukkan keberuntungan padaku," gumam Jongin. Ia mulai menghitung kancing dan terus bergumam pergi-tidak-pergi-tidak hingga berhenti dikata_

Pergi.

"Habis? Kancingnya habis?" Jongin berseru panik sendiri, membolak-balik kemejanya berharap ada kancing lain yang dapat dihitungnya. Tak ada. Kancingnya benar-benar habis.

"Hahhh~ baiklan, kau laki-laki, Kim. Kau harus berani! Ya, aku berani," Jongin mensugesti dirinya sendiri, tangannya terkepal di depan dada. Ia siap.

Mengambil jaket yang sudah ada di depan mata, pelan-pelan Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia akan pergi untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Jongin, mau ke mana malam-malam begini?" tanya Ibu Jongin, yang sedang menonton drama bersama Ayahnya.

"Ke rumah Sehun sebentar, ada yang tertinggal," alibi Jongin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

'Sehun, I Love You. Sehun, I Love You. Sehun, I Love You...' dan seperti itu seterusnya yang Jongin gumamkan hingga saat sadar ia sudah di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Baiklah, hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu lalu katakan I love You," gumam Jongin mengingat saran Baekhyun tadi.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Pintu belum terbuka, tapi Jongin dapat mendengar suara Bibi Oh, Luhan Hyung, dan Sehun tentang siapa yang harus membuka pintu. Jongin jadi dag dig dug.

"Sebentar," itu suara Sehun. Jongin jadi semakin dag dig dug.

 **Cklek.**

"Ya? Jongin?"

 _ **TBC**_

Semoga kalian suka. Mohon reviewnya

Oh iya, tolong baca juga ff pertama saya yang **"Our Forbidden Love".** Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, maaf tidak disebutkan satu persatu.

'Review dari kalian adalah penyemangat'

Sampai Jumpa di chap depan


	2. Chapter 2

I Love You

-HunKai For You-

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Others.

Disclaim: Yang pasti cast bukan milik saya, plot asli dari pemikiran saya.

Inspired by Yoon Mi Rae – I Love You

-DLDR-

And

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

Preview

"Baiklah, hanya tinggal mengetuk pintu lalu katakan I love You," gumam Jongin mengingat saran Baekhyun tadi.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Pintu belum terbuka, tapi Jongin dapat mendengar suara Bibi Oh, Luhan Hyung, dan Sehun tentang siapa yang harus membuka pintu. Jongin jadi dag dig dug.

"Sebentar," itu suara Sehun. Jongin jadi semakin dag dig dug.

 **Cklek.**

"Ya? Jongin?"

 **Part 2**

"A-ah? H-hai Sehun," sapa Jongin dengan tergagap. Sial, kenapa Sehun yang hanya memakai kolor dan kaos oblong pun tetap terlihat keren dan tampan. Jongin kan jadi tambah gugup.

"Ya? Ada apa? Ayo masuk," ajak Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," tolak Jongin.

Sehun mengernyit bingung, menatap Jongin yang kini semakin salah tingkah. "Baiklah, apa?"

"A...," Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kembali tidak yakin untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"A?" ulang Sehun, menuntut kelanjutan dari ucapan Jongin yang baru keluar satu huruf.

"A-a..."

"Hey, cepatlah. Aku meninggalkan permainanku di kamar," tuntut Sehun.

"HAH? Kau membawa mainan ke kamar?"

"Apa maksudmu membawa? Aku memang selalu memainkan PSPku di mana saja," jelas Sehun.

"O-ohh.." Jongin mengangguk pelan, dalam hatinya ia bersyukur yang dimaksud Sehun itu adalah PSP. Ia pikir Sehun membawa para mainan alias wanita-wanita dan pria-pria penggodanya.

"Jongin, cepatlah!" titah Sehun mulai tak sabar.

"A-a aaaku lupa ingin bilang apa, hehe... Yasudah, aku pulang saja ya. Selamat malam,Sehun."

"Ha?" Sehun melongo begitu saja melihat Jongin yang dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari ke rumahnya. "Anak itu semakin aneh."

.

"Huwaa~ ada apa denganmu, Jongin sayang? Hanya tinggal mengucapkan I Love You, kenapa malah begitu?" omel Jongin pada dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Ia menampar-nampar pipinya dengan kedua tangan, kemudian mengacak surainya seperti kesurupan. Ia menghela nafas dengan tidak santai lalu melompat ke atas kasur, bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Jongin mengambil handphonenya dan membuka folder khusus Oh Sehun yang terkubur dalam folder-folder yang sengaja ia buat, agar tidak ketahuan tentunya. Ia memandang satu persatu foto Sehun yang sengaja ia ambil tanpa ataupun sepengetahuan Sehun sendiri.

"Hahh,,, kau itu, kenapa selalu membuatku tidak tenang hah? Kau hidup denganku sudah sangat lama, tapi kau masih tidak bisa mengartikan apapun gerak-gerik yang kulakukan."

Jongin kembali mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun. Saat itu mereka masih berusia 4 tahun. Saat ia mendapati ada tetangga baru tepat di samping rumahnya. Ia dan Janggu –anjing pertamanya- sedang bermain di halaman depan rumah, ia tak sengaja melempar bola yang sedang ia mainkan bersama Janggu keluar melewati pagar. Janggu mengejarnya dan ia mengikuti Janggu karena takut Janggu berlari jauh dari rumah. Seperti drama, setelah mendapatkan bolanya, Jongin hendak kembali ke halaman tapi ia malah tersandung dan jatuh. Lututnya terluka tapi tidak sampai berdarah, hanya luka gores, dan ia tetap menangis. Tiba-tiba ada Kakak tampan yang menolong dan menghiburnya. Itu Luhan, saat itu mungkin umurnya 10 tahunan. Memang dasarnya Jongin tidak bisa akrab dengan orang baru, ia malah semakin menjerit hingga beberapa tetangganya keluar rumah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Untung Ayahnya segera datang dan menenangkannya. Keluarga Oh juga ikut menghampiri karena ada Luhan di sana, menanyakan apakah Luhan yang menjahilinya. Tentu saja ia menggeleng, karena memang bukan Luhan pelakunya. Keluarga Oh ternyata sangat baik, ia yang masih terisak diberi permen loli oleh Bibi Oh dan berhenti menangis. Tapi tatapannya tak sengaja jatuh pada bocah seumurannya yang menatap dengan mata tajamnya. Ia yang takut langsung saja melempar bola yang tadi ia mainkan ke wajah bocah itu dan kembali menjerit memeluk Ayahnya, dan sialnya bocah itu juga ikut menangis karena lemparannya.

"Sehun sialan, kau menatapku tajam hanya karena iri aku diberi permen oleh Ibumu. Hisss... kau bahkan ikut menangis hanya karena lemparan bola kosong. Aku heran kenapa kita bisa jadi sahabat, ohh! Aku melupakan bagian itu, kenapa kita bisa jadi sahabat. Padahal wajahmu saat itu sangat datar seperti setan, kenapa aku mau dekat denganmu?" ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun di handphonenya. mengingat-ingat wajah Sehun yang dulu selalu berekspresi datar yang katanya seperti setan padahal ia belum pernah melihat setan, dan setan di televisipun wajahnya tidak datar.

"Harusnya aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan Hyung saja. yang pertama aku lihat kan memang Luhan Hyung. Dia yang menghibur dan menolongku saat itu, bukannya memelototiku seperti yang kau lakukan, Oh setan."

"Luhan Hyung itu tampan, baik, pengertian, lembut, murah hati, murah senyum, dan tidak playboy. Aku akan bahagia mendapat kekasih seperti Luhan Hyung."

Tiba-tiba ia bergidig ngeri membayangkan wajah marah Baekhyun. Ia lupa jika Baekhyun naksir Luhan, bisa dicincang ia bila Baekhyun tahu ia berfikir untuk berbelok pada Luhan saja. kemudian ia teringat percakapan tadi.

"Sialan si Byun itu. Dia mengataiku uke yang bersikap seperti gadis perawan karena tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Sehun, sedangkan dia sendiri juga seorang uke yang bahkan masih tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Luhan Hyung. Byun tidak tahu diri," rutuk Jongin.

Jongin mengambil sesuatu dari laci, sebutir pil. "Kali ini kau tidak bisa membuatku insomnia lagi, Oh. Haha, aku punya penangkalnya." Ia menatap pil di tangannya, lalu meminumnya dengan air yang selalu siap sedia di atas nakasnya. "Untung aku mencuri obat tidur Ayah, tak apalah hanya satu ini," gumamnya. Ia menutup matanya, menunggu dirinya jatuh tertidur. Dan kemudian ia benar-benar terlelap dengan memimpikan kembali wajah sang tercinta.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa sesuatu menusuk-nusuk pipinya, ia ingin membuka matanya tapi rasa kantuk dan belaian selimut yang hangat membuat ia semakin memeluk erat bantal gulingnya.

"Jongin?"

Jongin mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, tapi tidak terlalu jelas. Palingan Ayah, pikirnya. Ia sudah beberapa hari kekurangan tidur, sekarang ia ingin tidur terus rasanya.

"Jongin!" sekarang seseorang itu terdengar berbisik di dekat telinganya. Tapi ia masih terlalu malas untuk membuka matannya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kasur bagian kanannya terasa semakin memberat, tanda seseorang naik ke atasnya. Ia mengerang pelan karena merasa terganggu dengan seseorang itu. Siapa sih? Apa Taemin, sepupunya yang jahil itu sedang berkunjung? Dengan terpaksa ia membuka matanya, dan mendapati wajah pucat sangat dekat dengan pipi kanannya.

"HUWAA~ SETAAAN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Jongin saat sadar Sehunlah yang ada di hadapannya dengan wajah seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Oh yang berbisik memanggil-manggil namanya itu memang Sehun berarti.

"Hanya ingin membangunkanmu," jawab Sehun yang dengan santainya berbaring di samping Jongin. Jongin jadi blushing. Padahal bukan yang pertama kalinya ia dan Sehun berbaring bersama seperti ini. Tapi kan beda, dulu ia belum sadar bahwa ia mencintai Sehun, sekarang sudah.

"Jam berapa?" tanya Jongin mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya.

"Setengah delapan," jawab Sehun.

"Kelas kita masih lama, biarkan aku tidur lagi."

"Tidurlah."

"Kau tetap di sini?"

"Aku juga akan tidur lagi," jawab Sehun dengan mata tertutup, berniat tidur kembali mendahului Jongin.

"Eeeh? D-di sini?"

"Tentu."

Jongin mencoba bersikap biasa saja dan mencoba kembali menutup matanya. Tapi rasa kantuk yang tadi menguasainya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, ia jadi berdebar terus-terusan dan itu sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku mandi saja," gumam Jongin, akhirnya menyerah dengan ketidaknyamanannya.

"Tidak jadi tidur?" tanya Sehun yang ternyata belum tidur.

Jongin menggeleng, tak peduli Sehun melihatnya atau tidak. Kemudian itu melesat dengan cepat ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Hahh... Sehun itu benar-benar menyebalkan. kenapa harus datang saat aku masih menikmati waktu tidurku yang sangat berharga," desis Jongin. Ia tak mungkin bersuara keras-keras karena ia yakin Sehun pasti masih ada di kamarnya.

Dengan helaan nafas panjang, Jongin mulai membuka pakaiannya. Memulai ritual rutin pembersihan diri, dengan diiringi gumaman-gumaman yang lebih mirip rajukan.

.

.

.

"Yo! Jongin~" sapa Baekhyun dengan antusian saat Jongin dan Sehun masuk kelas. Ia menatap menggoda pada Jongin, pikirnya Jongin sudah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada lelaki pucat di sampingnya.

"Hai, Baek," balas Jongin. Dari intonasinya, Baekhyun dapat menebak kalau kondisi Jongin masih sama. Kondisi hatinya maksudnya, karena jika dilihat dari penampilannya maka Jongin sudah kembali menjadi Jongin yang rapi. Senyum antusias yang tadi sempat bertengker di wajahnya sirna sudah, terganti oleh dengusan keras.

"Hey, Oh! Aku pinjam Jongin sebentar," ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menarik Jongin menjauh dari lingkup anak-anak yang lain.

"Jangan sampai lecet."

"Yak! Kau kira aku barang yang bisa dipinjamkan lalu lecet," protes Jongin pada Baekhyun dan Sehun. Namun kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun kembali menarik Jongin keluar dari kelas, dan duduk di pinggiran koridor.

"Apa? Jika kau ingin menanyakan tentang semalam, jawabannya adalah GAGAL. Aku gagal mengungkapkan perasaanku," jelas Jongin sebelum Baekhyun bertanya ini itu.

"Bagaimana bisa gagal? Hanya tinggal katakan I Love You, kau itu," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Jongin dengan tidak pelan.

"Yak! Kau mengatakan segampang itu. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Untuk bertemu Luhan Hyung saja kau bahkan tidak berani."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita di sini sedang membicarakanmu dengan perasaanmu pada Sehun itu."

"Dan kau memberi saran yang terdengar sangat gampang sedangkan kau sendiri tak pernah bisa mengatakannya, bahkan lebih parah kau tak pernah berani untuk bertatap mata dengan orang yang kau suka."

Baekhyun merenggut, Jongin juga begitu.

"Hahh... Kita berdua memang sama-sama payah," gumam mereka berdua dengan kompak. Keduanya menghela nafas merana, begitu kompak.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi hari di hari aktif Sehun akan menjemput Jongin dengan mobilnya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Kali ini, Jongin menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum di wajahnya, berbeda sekali dengan kemarin-kemarin yang selalu menampilkan wajah merana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun, sedikit aneh dengan Jongin kali ini. Tidak aneh juga sebenarnya, karena memang begitulah Jongin sebelum masa-masa galaunya, 3S alias Suka Senyum-senyum Sendiri.

"Tidak, ayo berangkat," dan seperti biasa juga, Jongin akan masuk ke mobil Sehun seperti ialah pemiliknya.

Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya, melirik Jongin yang masih tersenyum. Ia menggeleng pelan, tapi bersyukur juga karena anak itu sudah tidak menggalau lagi. Kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Ya?" balas Sehun, matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau kan sudah pernah berpacaran, apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada salah satu pasanganmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yang pertama bertanya kenapa, Jong."

"Mantanmu kan banyak, cantik-cantik dan manis-manis. Kenapa kau bisa tidak mencintai salah satu saja dari mereka?" tanya Jongin, menghiraukan protesan Sehun tentang siapa yang pertama bertanya kenapa.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Jawab saja, kenapa susah sekali sih," Jongin mendengus, menatap Sehun sebal.

"Hahh... karena bukan aku yang menawarkan suatu hubungan pada mereka. Aku hanya menerima permintaan mereka, kan lumayan untuk koleksi."

 **PLAK**

"Ssshh, kau ini apa-apaan, itu sakit," protes Sehun setelah diberi pukulan yang tidak pelan di tangan kanannya.

"Kau benar-benar player brengsek," umpat Jongin.

"Kau kenapa sih? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Ingin sekali Jongin menjawab 'tentu saja, apa jadinya bila aku benar-benar menyatakan perasaanku padamu? Kau jadikan apa aku nanti? Koleksimu juga?', tapi akhirnya Jongin hanya menggeleng dengan cuek.

"Kau aneh."

"Aku kan memang aneh," ucap Jongin sedikit tidak suka, banyak sedihnya. Iya sedih, tidak terima di bilang aneh oleh orang yang dicinta. "Aku hanya takut orang yang kusuka akan memperlakukanku seperti kau menjadikan mantan-mantanmu sebagai koleksi."

"Siapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Orang yang kau suka? Siapa? Kasihan sekali dia disukai orang aneh sepertimu."

Jongin menunduk, bibirnya terpout lucu. Bahkan respond Sehun saat tahu ia suka pada seseorang sangat biasa-biasa saja, tak ada nada cemburu sama sekali. Mungkin memang Sehun tidak bisa menjadi miliknya, mungkin memang selamanya perasaan cintanya pada Sehun harus terpendam saja.

"Jong? Hey, kau sedih? Karena ucapanku?" Sehun melirik Jongin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, enggan menatapnya. "Kau ini kenapa? Aneh sekali, biasanya ku sebut hitam-pesek sekalipun reaksimu masih biasa-biasa saja. Sekarang hanya dibilang aneh saja kau sudah begitu. Sensitif, seperti perempuan."

Jongin facepalm. Sialan Sehun, bukannya minta maaf malah mengatainya seperti perempuan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mulai berkaca saja. Kasihan sekali orang yang kusuka bisa disukai orang sepertiku," ucap Jongin sarkas.

"Kau tersinggung? Maaf, aku hanya bercanda. Kau lucu juga, kok."

Jongin sedikit melayang saat Sehun menyebutnya lucu, tapi ia kembali berfikir mungkin itu hanya salah satu cara Sehun minta maaf. Biasanya Sehun lebih jujur di awal, kata aneh yang diucapkan Sehun lebih jujur daripada lucu. Ia memang aneh. TT

.

.

.

Hari ini libur. Jongin sedang tidak ada kerjaan, jadi ia hanya bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit heran, biasanya Sehun selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya saat hari libur. Setidaknya untuk 'membantu' menghabiskan camilan-camilannya. Jongin jadi ingat kejadian kemarin. Setelah percakapan yang cukup membuatnya 'berkaca' saat di mobil Sehun, selama di kampus tak sedikitpun Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun. Ia mendiamkan Sehun seharian, tak merespond apapun yang Sehun ucapkan padanya. Hahh... mungkin Sehun jadi merasa bersalah, jadi dia tak berani berkunjung hari ini. Tapi Jongin rindu. Aduh, bagaimana ini.

"Nanti siang saja aku ke rumahnya," gumam Jongin.

Ia mulai memainkan handphonenya, tapi lama kelamaan ia jenuh juga. Melihat jam sekilas, baru setengah sepuluh. Ia sudah tak punya rencana untuk membunuh waktunya.

"Ke rumah Sehun sekarang saja," ucap Jongin sedikit semangat. Ia mulai bangkit dari kasurnya, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Di ruang tengah ia dapat melihat Ibunya sedang menonton drama, kebiasaan rutin. Melangkah lagi hingga keluar dari rumah, ia dapat melihat suasana di luar juga sangat sepi. Apa-apaan ini, Ayahnya pergi kerja di hari libur, apa orang lain juga begitu. Tidak seru sekali, apa mereka tidak mengenal hari libur? Ayahnya juga. Oh bukan, itu salah bosnya yang mengganggu di hari libur.

"Sehun?" teriak Jongin dari depan pintu rumah Sehun yang juga terlihat sepi. "Sehuuunn?" teriaknya lagi.

 **CKLEK**

"Ah, Jongin. Mencari Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum menawan yang sangat Baekhyun suka. Ahh, Jongin jadi membayangkan betapa lebaynya Baekhyun bila melihat senyum Luhan.

"Iya, Hyung. Apa dia ada?" Jongin membalas senyuman Luhan dengan senyumannya yang Ayahnya bilang sangat manis.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Sehun sedang pergi bersama Ibu ke rumah Nenek dan mungkin akan menginap di sana untuk tiga hari ke depan."

Mendengar penjelasan Luhan, senyum manisnya pun hilang berganti raut kecewa karena tidak bisa melihat Sehun. Biasanya jika ingin pergi kemana-kemana Sehun selalu bilang pada Jongin, tapi sekarang tidak.

"Yasudah, Jongin pulang saja ya, Hyung."

"Lho, tidak ingin main dulu?"

"Tidak, nanti saja. Eh! Hyung, besok kan tidak libur. Absen Sehun bagaimana?" tanya Jongin saat ingat ini bukan hari libur panjang.

"Oh, iya. Nanti Hyung antarkan suratnya padamu."

"Ohh... yasudah, Jongin pulang. Selamat pagi, Luhan Hyung."

"Pagi juga, Jongin. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Hyung juga."

Jongin pun berbalik, kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Bagaimana harinya bisa menyenangkan bila tidak melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu didambanya, yang ada harinya mendung terus-menerus.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan matanya melotot melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau...?"

 _ **TBC**_

Maaf lama, saya agak kesulitan saat ingin melanjut dari chap 1 ke chap 2. Mohon dimaklum, saya masih baru di ffn. Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan dan dapat kalian nikmati^^

Big Thanks to:

 **Hun94Kai88 , BellaSafir48 , youngimongi , Jun-yo , Guest , Rei14 , BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim , Narundana , cute , Vioolyt , UkeKaiShipper , geash , magnae palsu , elshii , KaiNieris , sejin kimkai , ohkim9488 , winsliabego1 , diannurmayasari15 , ucinaze , virniania , kaerinkartika (2) , Wendyblu , FbrKm , htyoung , afranabilacantik , saniathbbbv , nabilapermatahati , novisaputri09 , winter park chanchan , Addelia Yoma823 , ulfah . cuittybeams .**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang memfollow atau favorite.

Maaf bila ada yang terlewat, langsung komplein pada saya saja bila ingin. Sampai jumpa di chap depan.


	3. Chapter 3

I Love You

-HunKai For You-

And very very slight LuBaek and LuMin

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Baekhyun, Luhan, Others.

Disclaim: Yang pasti cast bukan milik saya, plot asli dari pemikiran saya.

Inspired by Yoon Mi Rae – I Love You

-DLDR-

And

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

 **Preview**

Jongin pun berbalik, kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Bagaimana harinya bisa menyenangkan bila tidak melihat wajah Sehun yang selalu didambanya, yang ada harinya mendung terus-menerus.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan matanya melotot melihat siapa orang itu.

"Kau...?"

 **Part 3**

"Good morning, Jonginku sayaaang~," sapa Baekhyun dengan antusias, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jongin.

"Hihh... apa-apaan itu?" tunjuk Jongin pada wajah Baekhyun yang terpoles make up yang uhm sedikit tebal.

"Apa? Aku cantik kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan bangganya.

Jongin facepalm, agak miris melihat teman baiknya ini. "Baek, kau masih laki-laki kan?"

"Huh? Apa maskudmu? Tentu saja aku masih laki-laki. Kau pikir aku transgender," dengus Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumahku saja," ajak Jongin.

Baekhyun menurut, mengikuti Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau kesurupan setan apa sih? Biasanya kan kau anti sekali dibilang cantik, sekarang datang-datang kau malah bertanya tentang itu," aneh Jongin. Matanya menelusuri wajah Baekhyun yang dipoles ehm agak girly. Bibir yang basah oleh lipbalm, pipi yang sedikit pink karena blush on, dengan eyeliner tebal menggaris sisi matanya. Rambutnya juga diberi jepitan. Di matanya, Baekhyun sudah seperti banci gagal -_-

"Aku biasa saja. bagamana menurutmu? Apa Luhan Hyung akan suka?"

Jongin diam. Jadi semua ini karena Luhan Hyung? Tapi apa-apaan itu, yang ada Luhan bukannya terpesona malah illfeel dengan Baekhyun.

"AAAGGHH~ JONGIN, AKU FRUSTASII~," teriak Baekhyun yang sukses mengagetkan Jongin.

"Apa? Frustasi karena Luhan Hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja. kau fikir karena siapa lagi? Kau tahu, selama ini aku bukan tidak berani mendekati Luhan Hyung. Tapi aku mencari tahu apa-apa yang disukai oleh Luhan Hyung, semuanya. Dan kau tahu fakta baru yang aku tahu kemarin?" Baekhyun memasang wajah meweknya yang membuat Jongin jadi salting harus melakukan apa.

"LUHAN HYUNG ITU STRAIGHT, JONG. STRAIGHT~, DIA LEBIH SUKA YANG CANTIK-CANTIK, dan berdada menonjol daripada rata sepertiku," teriak Baekhyun lagi dan semakin pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi Luhan Hyung tidak suka dengan lelaki?"

"Tentu saja. Aku menyerah, Jong. Tak ada harapan," adu Baekhyun. Jongin jadi khawatir. Untung ia tidak jadi belok ke Luhan, dan untung saja Sehun tidak 100% straight.

"Putus asa?"

"Iya."

"Enggg... kupikir, aku bisa membantumu dekat dengan Luhan Hyung, tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

"Serius?"

"Tentu. Aku bisa membuatmu dekat dengan Luhan Hyung. Aku akan sering mengajakmu ke rumah Luhan Hyung, asal kau mau sering-sering ke sini. Selanjutnya bila kau ingin menyerah ya menyerah saja."

Baekhyun seperti mendapat pencerahan, iya tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat-cepat.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Bersama Luhan dan Paman Oh. Baekhyun –yang kini wajahnya sudah natural lagi- asyik mengeobrol dengan Luhan, sedangkan Jongin bosan sendiri dengan Paman Oh yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan pembicaraan saat sedang bersama anak muda.

Hah~ baru beberapa jam tapi ia sudah merindukan Sehun. Dia sedang apa ya sekarang? Pasti merayu remaja-remaja puber di sekitar sana.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Jongin ke kampus dengan naik bus. Tak ada Sehun, berarti tak ada tumpangan. Jongin sedikit tidak suka saat naik bus, panas dan sempit. Ia lebih suka mobil Sehun. Saat sampai di rumah, ia langsung di sambut dengan Ibu dan Ayahnya yang siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Kemana?"

"Bibimu di rawat di rumah sakit, Ibu dan Ayah akan pergi menjenguknya. Setelahnya kami ada pertemuan dengan teman lama, jadi mungkin akan pulang malam. Makan malammu tinggal kau panaskan saja di dapur," ucap Ibunya.

Jongin mengangguk. Ia bukan penakut, ditinggalkan sampai pagipun tak apa. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Bibi, cepat sembuh."

"Ya, akan Ibu sampaikan. Ganti Baju dan beristirahatlah."

Jongin kembali menggangguk. Sebelum memasuki mobil, Ibunya menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kedua pipinya dan Ayah mengusak sayang kepalanya. Jongin merasa jadi anak manja. Dan setelah itu, mobil orangtuanya pun pergi, menghilang dari jarak pandang Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, makin sepi saja sekelilingnya. Dengan lesu ia masuk ke rumah, merasakan betapa kosong rumahnya. Bibi Jang, pembantunya hanya datang setiap pagi sampai jam 1 siang, dan sekarang sudah jam 3.

"Kim Jongin~ rasanya, hidupmu semakin melankolis. Tak ada Sehun, hidupmu semakin tak berarti~" sambil berjalan ke kamar, Jongin bernyanyi dengan lirik dan nada absurd ciptaannya. "Sehun oh Sehun mengapa kau tak peka, bagaimana kau mau peka, dasar playboy cap gajah~ da~sar playboy cap gajah."

"Kau semakin tak jelas, Kim," gumam Jongin setelah menyanyikan dengan nada dari salah satu kartun yang cast utamanya botak-botak imut itu.

Sampai di kamar, seperti biasa Jongin akan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai. Setelahnya ia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas daripada duduk diam memikirkan Sehun. Hal yang jarang Jongin lakukan, biasanya ia hanya tinggal menunggu contekan dari teman sekelasnya. Saat selesai mengerjakan tugasnya – yang ia tak yakin jawabannya benar semua- ia melirik ke arah jam dindingnya, baru jam 5, apalagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kalau saja ada Sehun, ia bisa saja main ke rumahnya. Hahh,,, Jongin jadi rindu Sehun lagi dan lagi.

"Menonton drama saja, sekali-kali tak apa," Jongin berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengahnya.

Mengambil camilan wajib Ibunya saat menonton, Jongin menyalakan televisi. Jam segini yang paling banyak ditayangkankan masih acara berita, Jongin asal pencet salah satu channel yang menayangkan serial drama. Masa bodo, ia tetap tak akan mengerti jalan ceritanya karena mononton bukan dari episode awal. Dan karena itulah, Jongin yang tak mengerti jalan cerita dramanya jadi tak fokus menonton. Matanya malah memberat, dan perlahan kesadarannya pun mulai berkurang lalu menghilang.

Saat ia bangun, televisi masih menyala dengan tayangan yang berbeda dengan yang ia ingat, camilan masih terbuka di atas meja, dan saat melirik jam ia cukup kaget ternyata sudah setengan sembilan.

"Ayah dan Ibu belum pulang ya," gumamnya. Ia mematikan televisi yang masih menyala dan menutup kembali camilan wajib Ibunya. "Ahh, sebaiknya aku mengunci pintu saja, mereka pasti membawa kunci cadangan."

Jongin sudah berniat untuk mengunci pintu, tapi niatnya urung saat suara ketukan dari arah depan menyapa indra pendengarannya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Okay! Jongin tidak percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti hantu, ia tidak takut dengan itu. Yang ia takutkan adalah kemungkinan yang mengetuk pintu itu perampok.

"Tapi kan pintu depan tidak dikunci. Perampok bodoh mana yang bukannya mencoba membuka pintu dahulu, malah ketuk-ketuk seperti itu. Mungkin Luhan Hyung_"

 **Brugh Brugh Brugh**

"Huaaa itu bukan Luhan Hyung~" Jongin panik sendiri, saat suara pintu yang diketuk tadi berubah jadi digedor-gedor dengan tak sabaran.

Dengan berbekal payung untuk memukul si penjahat, Jongin mulai melangkah mendekati pintu. Menghela nafas sebentar dan mempererat pegangannya pada gagang payung. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga yang di depan itu bukan orang jahat.

 **Cklek Krieeet**

 **Brugh**

"Y-yak!" Jongin terkaget saat ia membuka pintu, seseorang malah menubruknya. Payungnya yang jatuh tak diperdulikan lagi, ia susah menahan berat tubuh seseorang itu sekarang.

"H-hey! Yak_" ia berusaha membangunkan orang itu dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti saat merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh dan wangi orang yang memeluknya (dalam pelukannya) itu.

"S-sehun?"

"Jongin... hik kau lama sekali membuka pintunya.. hik."

"Y-yak! Kau mabuk?"

Sehun dengan wajah khas orang mabuk semakin memeluk pinggang Jongin erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin, menghirup wangi Jongin dalam-dalam. Ujung hidungnya tepat menempel pada leher Jongin, membuat sang empu merasa kegelian.

"S-sehun, bukannya kau pulang besok?..."

"Hmm... hik! Jong, rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu hik..." dan setelahnya Sehun jatuh tak sadarkan diri, menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya pada Jongin dan tentu saja membuat Jongin kewalahan menahannya.

Jongin yang sempat mendengar gumaman Sehun tersebut langsung blushing parah. Si Oh ini kenapa? Datang-datang dengan keadaan mabuk lalu mengatakan rindu padanya. "Yak! Jangan pingsan dulu, kau berat, Oh."

Jongin dengan susah payah memapah tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar darinya kemudian membaringkan tubuh itu di atas sofa yang tadi ia pakai tidur. Ia tak sanggup bila harus memapah Sehun hingga kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia bisa saja memanggil Luhan, yang jelas rumahnya ada di sebelah. Tapi entahlah, tubuhnya malah memapah Sehun lebih masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah. Kenapa Sehun malah datang padanya padahal rumah dia sendiri tepat di sebelah.

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku?" tanya Jongin menatap Sehun yang tertidur dengan pulas. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Ia berjongkok di depan Sehun, menatap lekat-lekat wajah damai Sehun, polos sekali, tampang playboynya hilang sudah. Ia usap pelan-pelan puncak kepala Sehun, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi dahi Sehun. Semakin tampan saja pujaannya ini.

Dengan ragu, ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun. Semakin sedikit jarak antara wajah mereka. Dan Jongin benar-benar menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Sehun. Hanya sekilas, kecupan seringan kapas.

"Oh! Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun,,, apa yang aku lakukan? Semoga dia benar-benar tidak sadar."

Jongin dengan langkah cepat kembali ke tujuan utama, mengunci pintu. Kemudian menuju ke kamarnya, mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk di pakaikan pada Sehun. Ia sendiri kembali berblushing ria saat menatap wajah Sehun. Ya Tuhan, aku mencium Sehun.

"Jangan ingat, jangan ingat, jangan ingat. Eh? Tapi setidaknya ingatlah ini sebagai mimpi, Sehun."

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, Jongin menemukan dirinya di dalam ruangan bercat biru muda dan tertidur di atas kasur empuk yang sangat familiar diingatannya. Kamarnya sendiri. Sejak kapan?

"Uhh, bukankah tadi malam aku tidur diruang tengah bersama Sehun?" gumamnya, kemudian ia melotot mengingat kejadian semalam. "Sehun? Ke mana dia?"

Matanya menyusuri tiap sudut kamarnya dan tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun sama sekali. Ia kemudian melirik jam, sudah jam 8 jadi mungkin Sehun sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi kenapa ia ada di kamar sekarang? Apa Sehun yang memindahkannya? Lagi-lagi ia blushing. "Mungkin Ayah yang memindahkanku."

"Hahhh... rabu pagi yang... ahh, sudahlah."

Hari ini tanggal merah, jadi Jongin bebas dari tanggungan tugas. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya, berjalan tenang menuju kama mandi dan memulai ritual pembersihan diri. Dua puluh menit kemudian ia keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi pinggang hingga bawah lututnya. Membuka lemari dan memakai pakaiannya dengan tenang.

Saat akan membereskan ranjang, tiba-tiba ia melihat selembar kertas di atas bukunya. Penasaran, ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

' **jika kau menemukannya, datang padaku dan aku akan membuatmu melayang'**

Jongin menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Walaupun tidak ada tanda pengirimnya tapi Jongin tahu persis jika ini adalah tulisan tangan Sehun, dan kata **'membuatmu melayang'** membuat ia memikirkan satu kemungkinan.

Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari kamar, menemukan Ibu dan Ayahnya lagi-lagi di depan televisi.

"Ke mana?" tanya Ayahnya.

"Rumah Sehun, ada sesuatu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jongin segera melesat menuju kediaman Sehun dengan membawa kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan Sehun tersebut.

"Seh_"

"Hey! Jongin."

Belum sempat Jongin memanggil nama Sehun, sang empu sudah ada di depan mata dengan di belakangnya seorang wanita imut berpipi gembil.

"A-ahh... hai, Sehun," ucap Jongin kikuk, ia agak tidak enak melihat pemandangan Sehun bersama perempuan, walaupun ia sudah sering melihatnya.

"Ah, jadi ini yang namanya Jongin?" tanya wanita di belakang Sehun.

"Iya. Ini Jongin, dan Jongin, ini Minseok Noona," ucap Sehun, memperkenalkan wanita berpipi gembil tersebut.

"Hai Jongin, aku Minseok, kau bisa memanggilku Minseok Noona karena aku lebih tua darimu," Minseok memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat di depan Jongin. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang malah merasa down.

"Kim Jongin."

"Jong, kau ingin bertemu denganku kan? Tunggu di kamar saja, aku harus mengantar Minseok Noona ke rumah sakit dulu."

"T-tidak jadi, nanti saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya, selamat pagi."

Jongin langsung berbalik kembali ke rumahnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Ahh... Jongin jadi berfikir, kenapa ia selalu merasa kecewa setelah dari depan pintu rumah Sehun. Saat ingin menyatakan perasaannya yang tidak jadi, saat rindu pada Sehun dan Sehun yang sedang pergi, sekarang ia mendapati Sehun malah bersama wanita lain.

"Kim pabo. Sehun itu playboy, baginya kata 'membuatmu melayang' itu sudah umum ia ucapkan pada setiap orang. Jadi tidak mungkin apa yang kau pikirkan itu menjadi kenyataan."

Jongin kembali menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut, tak dipedulikan suara perutnya yang protes minta makan.

.

.

.

Malamnya, tiba-tiba Sehun datang ke kamarnya tanpa permisi. Ini juga kebiasaan yang tidak dapat di hilangkan. Kamar Jongin = kamar Sehun, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi tak perlu ketuk pintu untuk masuk ke kamar sendiri.

"Jong."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang bed mood ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun diam, duduk di pinggir ranjang Jongin. Jongin juga diam, bergelung dalam dekapan hangat selimutnya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang, Jongin juga. Sehun menghadap Jongin dan memusatkan pandangannya hanya pada Jongin, Jongin malah berbalik memunggungi Sehun.

"Hey! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, jangan punggungi aku seperti itu," protes Sehun.

"Tidak peduli."

"Jong."

"..."

"Jongin."

"..."

"Jongin, bukankah kau merindukanku?"

"Hah? Kata siapa? Tidak kok," elak Jongin.

"Kau yang mengatakannya... tadi malam," Sehun menyeringai mendapati gerakan tidak nyaman Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"Apa? Kau bermimpi mungkin," Jongin masih mengelak, ia kembali bergerak gelisah. Salah tingkah, kenapa Sehun bisa tahu padahal seingatnya saat itu Sehun sedang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Terserah," Sehun memutar bola matanya malas akan ucapan Jongin yang lagi-lagi mengelak dari kenyataan. "Tapi hey! Kau sudah menemukan kertasnya kan. Tadi pagi aku melihat kau membawanya."

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" ucap Jongin datar, berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Sudah kubilang, tunggu di kamarku."

"Cih, seperti iya kau akan pulang cepat."

"Tak ada alasan aku pulang lambat."

Jongin bangun dari tidurannya, menatap Sehun dengan jengkel. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi. Urus saja pacar baru berpipi gembilmu itu."

"Humfff..." Sehun terlihat menahan tawanya tapi kemudian tawanya terdengar membahana memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, ia sampai memegang perutnya sakin lamanya tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" bentak Jongin semakin jengkel.

"Oh My... kau mengira Minseok Noona adalah pacar baruku?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan pertanyaan Sehun, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan sinis. "Dasar playboy."

"Ah sudahlah, yang pasti Minseok itu bukan pacarku."

"Lalu kenapa dia ada di rumahmu? Pulang pagi-pagi, malamnya pasti menginapkan?"

"Iya, Minseok Noona memang menginap semalam. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemikiranmu?"

"Apa?"

"Hey! Semalam aku ada di rumah ini, ber-sa-ma-mu."

Jongin tertegun menyadari satu hal itu. Kalau Minseok memang pacar Sehun, tidak mungkin kan Sehun malah datang ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan pacarnya begitu saja. Lagipula, seingatnya Sehun tidak pernah membawa pacarnya ke rumah. "Jadi, Minseok Noona itu siapa?"

"Kekasih Luhan Hyung. Ahm lebih tepatnya, calon istri Luhan Hyung. Semalam Luhan Hyung demam dan Minseok Noona merawatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia seorang Dokter. Dan berhubung tadi pagi Luhan Hyung belum sehat pasti, jadi aku yang mengantar Minseok Noona ke rumah sakit tempat kerjanya," jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Jongin terdiam, malu sedikit. Jadi tadi pagi ia cemburu dengan calon istri Kakak Iparnya sendiri? Ah, apa-apaan Kakak Ipar? Blushing lagi kan. Dasar Jongin. Ah, Jongin jadi kasihan juga dengan Baekhyun, benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan.

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan maksud kertas itu?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin sedikit ragu untuk menanyakannya, tapi akhirnya ditanyakan juga. "Memangnya apa?"

"Aku menerima cintamu."

"YAK! Apa-apaan itu? Aku bahkan tidak menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Ahh... ku kira kau mencintaiku, padahal aku sudah senang dengan kecupanmu tadi malam," ucap Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

Jongin blushing parah, mukanya merah sampai ke telinga. "B-bukankah kau sedang tidur saat itu?" tanya Jongin kikuk.

"Aaaah, jadi karena aku sedang tidur, kau berani berbuat mesum padaku."

"A-aku tidak mesum kok."

"Dasar Bearku satu ini," Sehun mengusak rambut Jongin dengan lembut, Jongin jadi semakin salah tingkah. "Malam itu aku tidak mabuk kok, itu hanya akal-akalanku saja. jadi aku ingat semua apa yang kau katakan dan kau lakukan padaku. Aku mencintaimu."

"A-apa? sejak kapan?" Jongin sudah akan melambung tinggi mendengarnya. Penantian, kekecewaan, harapan, dan kesetiaannya terbayarkan sudah.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti aku menyadarinya sekitar seminggu yang lalu, saat aku membangunkanmu. Aku membuka pesan dari Baekhyun tentang 'apa kau sudah berhasil menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sehun?' kau mencintaiku lebih dulu kan? Jadi aku tak butuh jawabanmu. Sekarang kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih!" ucap Sehun mutlak sambil merangkul Jongin.

"T-tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih kesekianmu."

"Jadi aku harus memutuskan pacar-pacarku agar bisa denganmu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, besok pacarku satu-satunya hanya Kim Jongin. Setuju, sweetheart?"

"A-apa-apaan panggilan itu? Menjijikan. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah mempermainkaku seperti kau mempermainkan mainan-mainanmu."

"Janji. Kau juga harus janji hanya setia untukku."

Dan pinky promise mengikat janji mereka. Berharap bahwa pasangannya kali ini akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhir. Sahabatnya, kini menjadi pasangannya, cintanya, masa depannya, orang yang akan menemani hari-harinya dengan penuh warna.

 _ **END**_

End, iya end nya segitu saja. maaf untuk late update. Rencananya mau update tanggal 10, tapi ya gituu... selain faktor kesehatan saya yang menurun, sampai listrik mati satu kampung dan Notebook serta Handphone mati total karena kehabisan baterai. Tapi sekarang saya sudah fit lagi, listrik juga sudah dibenerin, jadi saya buru-buru update keburu mati lagi hehe... maaf curhat.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Maaf untuk semua kekurangannya, maaf juga tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi kalian. Saya sebenarnya rada bingung, buat nyambungin jalan cerita itu dialog kaya apa yang dibutuhkan dan tidak dibutuhkan. Mohon bantuan dari kalian untuk membenarkan apa yang perlu dan tidak perlunya dalam cerita.

And big thanks to: **my love double b , Wiwitdyas1 , ariska , oohsehun12 , My world , Hun94Kai88 , Bellasafir48ExoL , Baby bear , Rei14 , youngimongi , Hunna94 , Jun-yo , Narundana , cherry , Guest , cute , Grey378 , Vioolyt , Kim Jongin Kai , yuvikimm97 , jjong86 , ivanarooo , utsukushii02 , Xinger XXI , Exofanfic'rae , geash , elshii , htyoung , saniathbbbv , hsejong94 , diannurmayasari15 , afranabilacantik , kaerinkartika , winsliabego1 , ulfah . cuittybeams , KaiNieris , nabilapermatahati , novisaputri09**

And the last, Happy Birthday Uri D.O.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa ada harinya HunKai? Tanggal berapa bulan berapa gitu?

 **12/01/16**


End file.
